


colorless waves

by kirakirakirari



Series: slowly collide [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, and shun is ... well..., ruri-centric until it isn't, with blatant hints of yuto/ruri you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dream you had inside a locked room</p>
            </blockquote>





	colorless waves

**Author's Note:**

> basically it’s just my personal headcanon about ruri forgetting everything whoops. i suppose this makes sense hahaha.

you can’t hear the waves from your room (prison), that spiraling expanse of grey and purple in your white world. It’s strange because you wake dreaming of rivers and sees and waters lapping at the shore. The river stays in your thoughts and your mind, wide and long and beautiful, reflects the lazy clouds above. And there’s a boy standing on the bank, hands in his pockets as he fixes his eyes on the horizon of water and tries to pretend nothing. His eyes are gray and his hair is purple and black and it’s the same as the only colors you can remember in this vast of white. 

(you think you remember green, but it  _hurts_ too much. you think you can overcome the pain, but there’s an alluring voice that tells you to stop and you do

— and feel so wrong because green and purple and grey shouldn’t have made you feel pain.)

and you don’t know if ít’s a memory.

you dream of another, too, the one forced to become a young man for your sake. you dream of the harsh determination as he gazes upon the once beautiful river. and unlike the purple boy, you can’t see his face, you can’t see his stance, you can’t see anything of him but a shadow. 

(he’s important. he’s the dearest to you, he’s — 

his name is here, his name is in your mind, what —)

you wonder if they can hear the waves from where they’re, or if the purple boy carries them with him in his mind (you know the other won’t. he is just like that. because you get the feeling that he only has you in his mind.) you want him to, you realize, before the sound is completely muted and replaced with fire burning and monster roaring. you’re going to be gone and you don’t want all to be the same fate as yours. 

please don’t erase the water, you beg, please Yu —

something in your mind snaps.

and that’s when your world turns completely white.

(no, you remember your wish, you remember your fragile wish clearly enough to bury it deep in your heart, before closing your eyes to dream and find the colors again.)


End file.
